AJ Lee & Isabelle Life wit Family & Friends
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: AJ & Isabelle are sisters and their family and friends go through like marriage, soon-to-be married, pregnantacys, surprises, & many other things to be expected. This story have sexual content, intent languages, and other things that I don't like explaining. Oh I tell like it is all the way and if you don't like then don't f**king read it at all then. Luv ya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Monday Night RAW**_

_**In the catering Area**_

_**Isa: Hey Big Sissy (sitting down)**_

_**AJ Lee: Hey Little sissy what you been up to? (Walking to sit down at the table wit my sista, The Bella's, and JoJo)**_

_**Isa: Nothin much. Just hanging wit The Bella's and JoJo. (FYI the Bella Twins and JoJo are my bestfriends Eva) Hbu sissy?**_

_**AJ Lee: I'm doin good (smiled then sat down)**_

_**Nikki Bella: Hey AJ (smiled)**_

_**Brie Bella: Hey AJ (smiled)**_

_**JoJo: Hey AJ (smiled)**_

_**AJ Lee: What's goin on wit you girls? What's the gossip?**_

_**Nikki Bella: Nothin much just talkin bout how Eva Marie been acting and thinkin that's she's all that cuz she got a spread in Maximum Magazine. Like FOR REAL GET OVER YOURSELF. GET REAL. Well she got nothin on Brie and I. (smiling)**_

_**Brie Bella: You got that right (clapping hands wit her sista while laughing) She's only been one match but it was 3 way tag team match an it was wit Natalya and JoJo. She thinks she wrestles.**_

_**AJ Lee: Yea. Now she acting like she owns the place but she don't yea right. We been here longer then she has. She's just newbie like JoJo but JoJo makin progress while she is making mistakes after another. JoJo been training her butt off and soon that's all going to pay off. She'll never be like us yet. She's not even on the rooster yet. My girl JoJo what you think about Eva Marie?**_

_**JoJo: I think that I'm happy for her but ever since she got that spread in Maximum Magazine she thinks she's ay Diva now cuz she got that. She is totally not and we're not even close anymore. She even created a scheming plan involving Fandango saying she knew how to dance which she doesn't all and she messed up. She embarrasses herself and the company. So wateva she's not even my concern anymore. I'm happy. (Rolling my eyes)**_

_**Isa: I'm so not even gonna comment on that girl. You girls know that I don't even like her and I hate her. She tried to be like me which she ain't as if. It's pathic. (Laughin) let us please change the subject cuz if we keep talkin bout her it's gonna make go find her and beat the hell out her and knockin her teeth straight out too. (Gettin a little upset)**_

_**AJ Lee: Okay Okay calm down just breathe sista. (Trying to calm her down and bring something else up) changing the subject how you ladies been doin?**_

_**Nikki Bella: I'm good. John and I are doing amazing. He is just the amazing man I eva met. I love him sooooo much. (Smiling)**_

_**Brie Bella: I'm great. Daniel and I are doing amazing too. He is just silly and an amazing man I eva met. I love him soooo much. (Smiling)**_

_**JoJo: I'm awesome I been training my butt off everyday. I got a great and amazing boyfriend John Morrison who treats me like his queen. I loves it. (Smiling) Hbu. AJ and Isa?**_

_**AJ Lee: CM Punk is the bestest husband eva and I Love him sooo much.**_

_**Isa: Edge well let's just say he treats me like the queen I am to him. He's amazing and just soooo romantic these days. (Sigh and smiling) I just love him sooooo much after all the crap I've been through over the past years. So I'm happy to have Edge in my life. And I want to thank you sista for introducing him to me. I love you sissy (hugged my sista and tearing up a little)**_

_**AJ Lee: I love you too sissy and your welcome (hugged her back)**_

_**All: Awe**_

_**Isa: stupid up (laughing)**_

_**All: We love you too (laughing)**_

_**Isa: Anything else cuz we know that we all know how to kick asses.**_

_**All: That's right**_

_**AJ Lee: Anyways um remember my husband and your boyfriend have their tag team match tonite then you know I have my singles match wit you accompany ringside. (Getting up from my seat)**_

_**Isa: Yea I remembered. I had promise that I would. (Gettin up from my seat too)**_

_**AJ Lee: Yes you did promise. Let's go do this then move that ass sista (slapped my sista ass a then walking away)**_

_**Isa: Okay Okay I'ma moves my ass. I'm coming bye girls see ya later and please cheer for my sista **_

_**All: Okay we will bye (waving)**_

_**Isa: Thanks guys (running up to my sista to catch up wit her)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Private Dressing room and Discussions**_

_AJ Lee and Isabelle were in there very own private dressing room but sometimes we have are men's in here wit us or when we want to be alone which eva wants to have the room to ourselves. AJ and Isabelle knew that Eva Marie was trouble from the very beginning. They went into their bags to look for an outfit to wear._

_**AJ Lee: Sooooo Isabelle how's your boyfriend Edge the Rated R Superstar doing for real besides being the WWE's Heavy Weight Champion? (Still looking for an outfit)**_

_**Isa: He's amazing and very very hott. I love him soooo much. He didn't ask me to move in wit him yet? Hbu how's your husband CM Punk doing? (Still looking for an outfit)**_

_**AJ Lee: He's fabulous. He will ask you to move in wit him just be patient. We need to get ready though so we can walk down the ring wit our men's. But ain't they going against The Miz and Chris Jericho right?**_

_**Isa: I guess I'll be patient and I think so. They are totally goin to win this match. I can feel it.**_

_**AJ Lee: Yea I can feel it 2. So little sissy when is Edge goin to propose to you anytime soon huh cuz you know WrestleMania is next month. I soooo can't wait until he propose to you. So you can have a big wedding and everything. I'm super glad that you got past your past wit those disgusting (whispering) sparkling vampire family (not whispering anymore) cuz when you came back to the WWE you were a total wreck but no matter what wreck you were in you put it aside and was still bringing you A GAME ON. When it came down to your exercising, practing your moves wit me, bestfriends, and most definitely wit your boyfriend Edge, Of course. How long it's been since that total drama wit them anyway? It's probably been about 61/2 years ago I think right? Well I'm glad that's done and glad that I'd formally introduce you to Edge 51/2 years ago. I'm glad that he helped you pulled your funk. It took you about 1 ½ ago to get you to trust him and finally found love again in him and know that he loves you for who you are. He's sooooooo not going to leave you no matter what. THANK GOD FOR THAT YAY! Oh did you hear that Nicole 'Snooki' Polizzi from the Jersey Shore going to be our celebrity Guest Host next week on Monday Night Raw. (Almost done getting dress to walk down ringside by my man)**_

_**Isa: Yea I'd heard. I'm super excited next week. (Jumping up and down then stop) Well back to our discussion I don't even care about them but well maybe Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme but Edward and Alice can go to hell for all I care. I really don't care. (Whispering tone) Any who I really do hope that he does propose very soon. I know that WrestleMania is next month. Speaking of your 26**__**th**__** Birthday is comin up YAY! (Almost done getting dress to walk at ring side by my man)**_

_**Knock Knock, its us CM Punk and Edge**_

_**Both: Come in (saying excitedly) **_

_**Edge and CM Punk came in**_

_**AJ Lee: Okay we're done here. Let's go do this thing. Oh hey handsome looking good. (Kissed him)**_

_**AJ Lee was wearing ripped CM Punk shirt wit short shorts and wearing long black and white converse. Having her long hair black wit pink highlights wit her black mascara, black eyeliner and pink eye shadow. Having her belly pierce and tattoos of the date she won her first Diva's Championship on the back of her neck. She had another on her back a pink rose flower wit a heart in the middle and throne lines almost going around her stomach. The finale last tattoo is on her left boob wit her husband first name.**_

_**CM Punk: Hey honey you look absolutely hott and sexy tonite (kissing again)**_

_**Edge: Hey Baby you look extremely absolutely sexy tonite (kissed her)**_

_**Isabelle was wearing her very own Edge shirt that was ripped up too wit short shorts and long light blue and black converse. Having her very long black hair curly everywhere wit light aquamarine blue highlights. Isabelle's make-up black mascara, black eyeliner, and light shadow. She got a belly pierce and tongue pierce. She even has tattoos like having a big light blue rose wit a red heart in the middle wit thrones lines going almost around her stomach too. The last finale tattoo was having her boyfriend first name tattoo on her right boob.**_

_**Isa: You look soooo handsome and sexy baby. (Kissed him)**_

_**CM Punk: Alrighty let's do this. Let's win this match and then after the show we can celebrate wit our lovely ladies**_

_**Edge: You're so absolutely right let's do this. Are ladies ready?**_

_**Isa and AJ Lee: We're ready**_

_**CM Punk and AJ Lee walking out hand and hand/Edge and Isabelle walking hand and hand out of their ladies dressing room.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Standing by our men's side and Supporting the Sista**_

_**They all walking hand and hand down the hall to get to the stadium.**_

_**AJ and Isa: You both got this in the bag. We love you (both of us kissed them on the lips)**_

_**CM Punk and Edge: You're right. We got this in the bag. We can do this and we love you too. (Kissed back)**_

_**First came out was the Miz and Chris Jericho when they music had hit and they both walked down the ramped. CM Punk music came on, he came out wit AJ Lee on his arm walking down the ramp and he helped AJ Lee into the ring and always do what he always do what he does best was jump on the rope an show off and fans were cheering sooooo loudly. Edge music came on; he came out wit Isabelle on his arm walking down the ramp wit his Heavy Weight Championship belt around his waist. I walking up the steps to the ropes an opened my legs then Edge ran through them a slide. The crowd was goin crazy. He jumped on the corners of the ropes a showing off his Heavy Weight Championship belt. Isabelle was sooooo proud of him. Than AJ Lee and Isabelle got out of the ring and went to the announcer table an put on the headphones on.**_

_**Jerry Lawler: Welcome Ladies AJ Lee and Isabelle aka the Crazy Mafia Chicks**_

_**AJ Lee: We're glad to be here Jerry**_

_**Isabella: Yea **_

_**The Bell ring for the match to start wit CM Punk and The Miz**_

_**Isa: Hey sis look at your husband go**_

_**AJ Lee: Go CM Punk baby Yay!**_

_**Jerry Lawler: AJ Lee how long you and Punk been married? And you Isabelle how long you been dating Edge?**_

_**AJ Lee: Me and CM Punk been married 6yrs and I loved him since I had first met him. We're very happy with each other. I love him sooo much.**_

_**Jerry Lawler: Wow **_

_**Isa: Edge and I been together for 5 ½ yrs. and I loved him soooo much. Words don't describe how much I love him. He brings out the crazy side of me. We are very happy wit each other.**_

_**Jerry Lawler: Do you think Edge will propose to you anytime soon?**_

_**Isa: Um I really hope so very soon though.**_

_**AJ Lee: yea **_

_**Then CM Punk did the diving elbow drop then went to tag in Edge in. The Miz hurried up to tag Edge in. The Miz hurried to Chris Jericho to tag him in. Edge gave him moves like the gutbuster, flapjack, the flying forearm smash the he went for the count out but Chris Jericho didn't want to go down so Chris hit Edge wit some of his moves than Edge hit him wit the sharpshooter and then Edge went to one of the corners of the ring having that evil look. That Isa loves a lot.**_

_**Isa: Go Baby (yelling)**_

_**Edge looked at me for awhile then gave me a wink. He was ready to do his finishing moves for the spear.**_

_**Isa: Sista did he just winked at me? **_

_**AJ Lee: Um he sure did sista. I wonder what that means.**_

_**Jerry Lawler: WOW Isabelle he'd winked at you maybe that's a sign for something. I wondered**_

_**Isa: (moan) It sure it is**_

_**Michael Cole was saying some shit like we cared. We weren't paying him any attention at all. We didn't care what the fuck he was saying. Chris Jericho was starting to get up then Edge spear him to the ground and put his leg up to go for the count by the referee did 1, 2, 3.**_

_**The Announcer: An the winner of this tag team match up are CM Punk and Edge the Rated R Superstar The Heavy Weight Champion.**_

_**AJ Lee and Isabelle were so excited so they took off their headphones.**_

_**Both: Bye Jerry (waving bye to him)**_

_**Jerry Lawler: Bye Ladies (waving bye to both of the ladies)**_

_**We got up and ran and went into the ring. We jump on our guys and we had kissed them like there is no tomorrow and then we had to get off them to breathe. Isabelle and AJ Lee raised our men's arms up cuz CM Punk and Edge had Won YAY! Then Edge and Punk helped us out of the ring and walked up the ramp to go backstage. We went to rest for awhile so AJ Lee can prepare for her match.**_

_**10 to 15 minutes later AJ Lee Match.**_

_**AJ Lee's music hit Light it up. AJ Lee came out wit Isabelle on her arm. We both just started skipping down the ramp to go to the ring. Isabelle hugged her sista and the AJ Lee walked up the steps of the ring through the ropes. Alicia Foxx music came on; she came out walking down the ramp and walked through the ropes thinking she owns this ring. I think not. She took off her mini jacket and messing wit hair pulling. The bell ring. They both started hair pulling. Alicia Foxx slapped AJ in the face and then threw her to the ground and did some other moves. It almost made Isabelle climb up there and beat the fuck out of Alicia Foxx but I had to calm myself down. Alicia went for the count and AJ kicked out then Alicia grabbed AJ by the hair and threw her to the ropes and AJ hold on to the rope. So AJ run to her did a move backelbow and then the bridging backhammer and fujiwara armbar. Alicia strike back wit some moves**_

_**Isa: (yelling) Come on sis you can do it WO (clapping)**_

_**AJ Lee went for her finishing moves called the Black Widow (FYI AJ Lee and Isa has the some of the same moves) on Alicia Foxx and then she tapped out.**_

_**The Announcer: An here is your winner cuz out of commission AJ Lee**_

_**Isa was happy that her sis won so wit up the steps through the ropes. Isa ran up to her sista and hugged her. I raise her hand showing her victory. The crowd was cheering so we got out of the ring and walking up the ramp passing high fives to our fans and then went backstage. We saw Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, JoJo and Natalya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: After the Match and Some Privacy**_

_**Nikki Bella: Congratulations AJ on your match. (Hugging her) but Isabella I noticed during the match that you were getting ready to get that ring and beat the hell out of Alicia Foxx**_

_**Isa: Well yes I was but I manage to calm myself down though.**_

_**Brie Bella: Thank god and yea congratulations AJ (hugging her)**_

_**JoJo: Oh yeah congratulations AJ you did an awesome job**_

_**Natalya: Yea you did a very awesome job**_

_**AJ Lee: Thanks Ladies I was wondering have any of you ladies seen Kaityln**_

_**All: Nope (at the same time)**_

_**AJ Lee: I'ma meets you girls later at the catering area (leaving)**_

_**Isa: Hey lovely ladies do you girls want to have a girl's weekend starting wit staying at my house for the weekend to do everything what we wanna do. Are you girls down or what? **_

_**All: Sure. Awesome. Can't Wait. It's going to be so fun.**_

_**Isa: Good this is going to be fun. Well we will all meet up in my house.**_

_**All: Okay yea (waving me goodbye)**_

_**Isabelle went to the catering area and walking towards Edge's table.**_

_**Isa: Hey babe. Hey guys how are you guys doing this lovely even? (Bent down to kiss him and sat on his lap)**_

_**CM Punk, Edge, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Tyson Kidd, and John Morrison were talking about something (any who FYI so John Cena married to Nikki Bella, Daniel Bryan married to Brie Bella, Tyson Kidd married Natalya and John Morrison is JoJo's boyfriend)**_

_**All: Hey Isabelle we're good great awesome**_

_**CM Punk: Where's did my lovely wife go off to?**_

_**Isa: She went to go find Kaitlyn to talk to her.**_

_**CM Punk: Oh okay thanks Isa**_

_**Everybody just went into their own conversations at the table. Isabelle gave her man all her attention. It seems they were in deep conversation. Really was. Isabelle then put her hand to Edge's ear to whisper something in his ear.**_

_**Isa: (whispering in his ear in my low sexy voice) Hey there my sexy beast what do you say we go back to my dressing room for a little if you do catch my draft cuz when we get back to our hotel room. I have a very special surprises for you and plus I'm so horny right now (putting my head close to his ear and licked it)**_

_**Edge: (clearing my throat)**_

_**John Cena: Are you Okay their Edge (patted his back)**_

_**Edge: (sat up straight) Hey I'm alright man (drank some water)**_

_**They made sure Edge was Okay then went back to their conversations. Edge then put her hand to Isabelle's ear to whisper something in her ear.**_

_**Edge: (whispering sex things in her ear in my low sexy voice) Oh my little sex kitten vixen (she giggles a little) well I can't wait to get to our hotel suite for the surprise so I can show you much I love you. (Kissed her on the lips while placing my hand on her ass) Let's go (not in whispering tone) well fellas I guess I'll see you later then (getting up wit my girl and picked her up an put her on my back walking away)**_

_**2 mins later …. In the Dressing room and locked it**_

_**Isa: (pulling his whole sexy body on me while kissing his lips) Come on my sexy beast I'm horny I want you here right now. We can have amazing sexy on my leather couch and you know you can't resist looking at all this (moving my hands on my body showing him that he can't resist it)**_

_**Edge: (staring at her while she's touching her body so I went to kiss her neck) Babe you totally and absolutely right that sexy body of yours that I can't resist (pulling my hands on her back pulling her close to me so I can kiss her again)**_

_**Isa: Mmmmm you know how I love it when you just start kissing me anytime you want. I love you so much my sexy beast (giving him my sexiest seductive look)**_

_**Edge: Oh yeah my little sex kitten vixen. I love kissing you anytime I want too. I love you so much too. (Starting making out again wit her)**_

_**It was getting pretty hott and heavy between the two of them. Edge had press his amazing luscious lips against Isabelle's sexy lips and they're kissing each other so hungrily. He was practically devouring her mouth. His tongue snaked out and traced her bottom lip. Isa moaned into his mouth. Isa pushed Edge to sit down on the leather couch and sat on his lap straddling him. She opens her mouth giving him full entrance of his tongue. Edge slipped his tongue into her mouth wrestling his tongue against hers. She loves it so much. Isabelle moaned slightly into edge's mouth causing him to do his sexy smirk that I absolutely love that he does when he's sees me happy. Making her really moans that's definitely gave him an ego boost. Edge placed his hands on her hips and she grinded herself against him. He gave a groan of approval into her mouth and clutches the bottom of her shirt. Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded herself on him again. She could already feel his dick is growing hard on beneath her.**_

_**Knock, Knock**_

_**AJ Lee: Izzy! (Only I can call her that) It's me you sista and your brother-in-law open the door please (still knocking on the door)**_

_**CM Punk: Hello**_

_**Edge pulled his head out from the making out session the looking towards the door. Isabelle looked at the door as well.**_

_**Isa: (sighs) "Maybe we should open it." **_

_**Edge: Just ignore them my little sex kitten vixen **_

_**Isa: You just wait until we get back to our hotel suite room. You don't wanna miss this surprise I have for you it will leave you speechless.**_

_**Edge went back to kissing her deeply as possible. Isabelle moaned lightly into his mouth and continued to wrestle his tongue down her throat. Edge clutched her shirt again pulling it slightly above her stomach. Then AJ got tired of waiting so she used her key to unlock the door**_

_**Punk & AJ Lee: Guys what the hell-Woah! (Surprised)**_

_**CM Punk and AJ covered their eyes and then Edge put Isabelle's shirt down getting her gently off him.**_

_**Edge: What the guys? We're trying to have us some us time.**_

_**AJ Lee: Well remember I have a key too silly. But it looked like you guys were ready to make a porno up in here**_

_**Edge: Can you guys please get out please?**_

_**Edge stood up and motioned to the door.**_

_**AJ Lee: Jeez fine you don't have to bite our heads off. We was just wondering if you guys want to double date way before we get WrestleMania crazy in 3 weeks. You know we have a lot to do before this very big event. (Using my begging eyes)**_

_**Isa: (caved in looking into my sista eyes) Okay Okay fine. We'll go on the double date.**_

_**AJ Lee: Yay! I can't wait (excited)**_

_**Edge: (saying this in a nice tone voice) Now that we're done wit this discussion about the double date and WrestleMania. Please get out so me and Isa can spend some us time.**_

_**They just threw their hands up in surrender so they just left. Edge just locked the door again and sat back down on the leather couch beside Isabelle.**_

_**Edge: Sometime they would drive us both crazy**_

_**Isa: (nodded)**_

_**Isabelle just nodded and shakes her head and straddled Edge once more. Edge smiled and put his hands back on her hips. She captured his lips again and they continued to make out. Edge tugged on long silky hair earning himself a moan into her mouth. Isabelle groaned herself onto him again feeling his rock ass dick (FYI I will tell it like it is and I will type whateva I want) under her. He grunted as Isabelle grinded herself again. Edge lifted Isabelle's shirt above her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Isabelle moves her hand through Edge's long blonde hair and had gripped his hott ass muscles. Edge lifted his arms up so he can let her remove his shirt off. Isabelle release Edge's mouth and tailed her mouth to his neck. Edge gave a throatily groan as Isabelle sucked hardly on his pulse point. She was surely going to leave him hickie or 2 and he then went to her neck an sucked hardly on her pulse point giving her definitely hickies on both sides on her neck and maybe some other places hum. She so loves it so much a lot. Edge grabbed Isabelle's little shorts and pulled them down from under her. Isabelle moved her hands down to his belt and began to unbuckle it.**_

_**Edge had reach around her and unhooked her bra. She moaned as Edge cupped her exposed fabulous big boobs. Edge dipped his head and quickly took her nipples into his mouth. He sucked greedily and she moaned loudly gripping his shoulders tight wit her nails in them. Edge grunted and transitioned boobs giving her more exciting pleasure. Isabelle lifted his head and kissed him real deeply and added his tongue to the kiss. Isabelle removed the belt and threw it on the floor and began unbutton his black leather pants. He heard the zipper start to go down. She stood up and pulled his leather pants down his ankles. Edge pulled his briefs down to his ankles as well and pulled her by her waist back on to his lap. Isabelle kissed him deeply as he lifted her against the wall. Edge grabbed her soaking wet panties an dropped them down and then he lined his dick wit her pussy. He barely gave her the tip of himself. He circled himself around her causing her to moan passionately in desire.**_

_**Isa: Oh Edge …. Please don't tease me …. Pappy (giggles a little)**_

_**Edge smirked and slammed his dick home, she moaned and shrieked loudly letting Edge's name coming out of her luscious sweet lips. Edge swallowed hard and concentrated on not coming right now. A few more minutes and she fit him like a glove. Isabelle wrapped her sexy legs around his waist to get him as deeper as possible whom by the way it feels absolutely sooooo amazingly. Edge began to thrust his dick in and out of her. She moaned and had digged her long nails into the back of his skin. Edge groaned out in hot pleasure. The scratched were only turning him on even more on. And sure as hell, he was gonna wear those scratches very romantically proudly. He began thrusting hard and fast wit all he had. Isabelle cried out in pure hot pleasure and bucked her hips matching each of his thrusts. They both rode out their orgasms and climaxed at the same time. Edge rested his forehead against her and pulled her into a kiss then pulled his dick out of her. Their sweat tailed down their foreheads and down their chests. Isabelle then released her legs around from his waist and stood on her legs. Edge looked down at her smiling and nuzzles his head into her neck again. She smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he nibbled on her.**_

_**Isa: Edge we have to get dressed right now**_

_**Edge: Screw it "Let's stay here" (suck on her neck again giving her more hickies)**_

_**Isa: Edge… I'd love to stay and fool around but we have to finish watching the rest of tonite's matches**_

_**Edge: (sighs) Fine**_

_**Edge growled and kissed Isabelle hungrily. He then pulled away and pulled up his briefs and leather pants.**_

_**Edge: Babe "Where's my belt?"**_

_**Isabelle puts her light blue lacey bra and shorts. So she just put her wet lacey panties in her bag then saw his belt and picked it up and headed it to him.**_

_**Edge: Thanks (pulled her body to him and kissed her hard) my little sex kitten vixen (pulled away)**_

_**They both put their shirts back on and Edge buckled his belt on.**_

_**Edge: Ready my sex kitten? (Slapped her ass)**_

_**Isa: Mmmmm (bit him on the chest)**_

_**Edge: Ow (pretending it hurts)**_

_**Isa: You know you loved it**_

_**Isabelle kissed him deeply and Edge kissed her back. They unlocked the door and opened it walking out hand and hand looking happy going back to where their friends are at to watch the rest of the matches.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: After Monday Night Raw and the surprises**_

_**After Edge and Isabelle watched the rest of the matches they went to their dressing rooms to get their bags and met up in the catering area and walk out in hand and hand to Isabelle's light blue hummer in the parking lot that he bought her on her 21**__**st**__** Birthday. When they got to her hummer Edge grabbed hers and his bag and put it the back seat of the hummer. **_

_**Edge: (opened the passenger door) My Lady Ma'am**_

_**Isa: (blushed) Why Thank you kind sir (he leaned down and kissed her)**_

_**Edge: You're Welcome (close it the door for her)**_

_**Edge walked to the driver side and got in the hummer, he kissed her again started the hummer and drove off out of the WWE parking lot to get to the hotel.**_

_**5 to 10 mins they drove into the hotel front entrance and gave the vailey the keys. Edge grabbed his and Isabelle's bags. He walked to the passenger door and opened it. Edge held out his hand for Isabelle to take it and she did. They walked into the hotel hand and hand to the elevator. They both got into the elevator then all of sudden Edge pushed Isabelle to the wall of the elevator and started kissing her. He was putting his hands on her ass. He couldn't control himself she was sooooo hott, sexy, and he loved her very much. They were lucky that nobody wanted to get in on their elevator. There luxurious suite was all the way at the top that he paid for earlier. They were totally making out and feeling up on each other. They just can't keep their hands off each other. The elevator stopped at the floor they supposed to get off on which is at the top. They got off and got into the door of their suite which it has double doors.**_

_**Edge: (making out)**_

_**Isa: (stopped him and sighs)**_

_**Edge: Where's my surprise at Babe? I'm dying to know what it is.**_

_**Isa: Shhhhh my sexy beast (pushes him onto the couch) don't move an inch or muscle from this spot until I tell you to move and to come into the bedroom when I'm ready for you my sexy beast (kissed him and ran to his bag to take out his long leather jacket out of his bag and put it beyond my back)**_

_**Edge: Babe what did you take out of my bag? (Curious)**_

_**Isa: (grabbed my bag too) Well my sexy beast you'll see when I call or txt or yell for you when I'm ready for you to come into the bedroom (winked at him)**_

_**Isa rushed into the bedroom and closed the doubled doors behind me. She put his black leather jacket on the bed and went into her light blue and black cheetah suitcase and pulled out her sexy light blue and black lacey corset lingerie wit silver high heels.**_

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**Edge was taking off his shoes and socks, puts his sunglasses on the table and his phone on the table while waiting for Isabelle. In the meantime she's in the bedroom putting on her lingerie and high heels. Edge was laying back. She was done putting that on, she all the candles she had hid and started putting them everywhere in the bedroom lighting them up which was huge. She definitely loved it and she knew that he would definitely love it too when he sees it. She put out the Cool Whip whipped cream out of the frig and took out the Hersey Milk Chocolate Syrup out of the cabinet an putting it on the side of the bed. Edge was wondering what his girl is doing. What's the surprise she has for him? So he just stayed sitting down still like girl told him too but he was still wondering what the hell did she grabbed out his bag? Oh then Isabelle rushed to put her favorite color roses everywhere on the bed and making a trail to the door. **_

_**3 mins later….**_

_**Isa txt: Come in my sexy beast meow**_

_**Edge's phone vibrated on the table and he walked to the table looked at the phone and saw Isabelle's txt. He put the phone down and walked to the double doors.**_

_**When Edge had opened those doubled doors he was definitely very speechless, shocked and surprise when he saw that his little sex kitten vixen was wearing and what she had did to their bedroom suite wit lite up candles and roses everywhere. He loved how the bedroom suite looked and loved the way Isabelle did to it too. Edge was staring at Isabelle right now she's on the bed laid out in her sexiest pose wit her heels on and wearing his black leather jacket.**_

_**Edge: (speechless still) Woah oh wow babe look at what I have here (still staring)**_

_**Isa: (saying it in a sexy voice) Hey their my sexy beast (smiling at him)**_

_**Isabelle was still on the bed smiling and then giggled a little. Edge practically creamed his pants by just looking at her. His mouth began watery and drooling as he was still staring at her.**_

_**Isa: (sexy voice) My sexy beast you are the Heavy Weight Champion and did an amazing job on your tag team match tonite. So you deserve absolutely a sexy and hott surprise celebration between me your hott girlfriend that's me and my sexy beast that's you.**_

_**Isabelle rose up out of the bed. Isabelle had walked toward Edge and walked behind him and removed his short leather jacket off him. She ran her hands through his long little curly hair. So she then walked in front of him and smiled. Edge pulled Isabelle to him and then unbuttons his long jacket that she was wearing and took it off her.**_

_**Edge: Wow babe I hope you're ready for this?**_

_**Isabelle did her sexy walk back to the bed and laid back on the bed. To say that she looked absolutely amazingly hott and sexy was an understatement. She was wearing light blue and black lace thong wit her silver pep toe high heels and her lacey light blue and black corset on.**_

_**Isa: Oh I forgot to say Surprise Baby (still laying down) this is for you and only you**_

_**Edge: Sex kitten I really love your surprise (bent down an kissed her lips) I love you very much but before we continued this very romantic evening that you did for me. I wanted to ask you this question for a while now**_

_**Isa: (nerves) What the question that you want to ask me baby. I hope it's a good one.**_

_**Edge thinking: Here I go (nerves)**_

_**Edge: Oh it's a very good one. Isabelle Elizabeth Lee would you do the honors of moving in wit me in Asheville, North Carolina house. I had it extended just for you and I would love to have you there. I want to waking up next to you (touching her face) knowing that every morning you are there. (Little teary eye) I just loooovvve you soooo much.**_

_**Isa: (teary eye, shocked and speechless) I will most definitely absolutely love to move in wit you my sexy beast (squealed wit excitement and happiness)**_

_**Edge: Now let's the games began (smirking in his smile)**_

_**Isabelle got up walking seductively over to Adam aka Edge pulled him towards her by pulling his shirt, pushed him to sit down on the bed, she standing in front of him. Isabelle unbuttons the rest of the shirt and rubbing her hands over his big muscles form. She started swaying her hips taking the ponytail holder out of her hair, making her long hair fall all the way to her ass, taking the lacy corset off exposing her boobies. She took the Hersey chocolate syrup opening the bottle, started pouring it on her chest. Isabelle began rubbing it all over while licking some of it off her fingers, giving Edge a sexy look as his pants were about to bust the seam again. She sat on his lap and then she started gyrating her hips into his rock hard dick while whipping her hair over to the side of her shoulder. Getting up she took the chocolate syrup and started pouring it on his chest, watching it dripping down. She knelt down in between his legs and licked the chocolate that was running down. Edge groaned softly as she kissed and licked her way up to his lips but stopped to suck his nipples.**_

_**Edge: You my little sex kitten vixen is so fucking hott and sexy right now. You're just full of surprises aren't huh.**_

_**Isa: You have no idea baby**_

_**Isabelle went down unbuckling his black leather pants and pulling them down along wit the briefs. Then she took some of the whipped cream spraying it on his dick as he groaned. She darted her tongue out licking some of the whip cream off, taking his whole length in her mouth. Edge closed his eyes in pleasure lovin' how her mouth felt on him. She continued until all the whipped cream was off, feeling him let go. Isabelle kissed her way up his chest to his lips but Edge was quick capturing her mouth first. He pulled her on him just attacking her mouth wit deep kisses. He turned pushing Isabelle on the bed and then taking off her heels for her. Edge leaned down kisses her exposed chest. He reached over grabbing the whip cream spraying like a hand full on each boobie. She tilt her head back as she felt him sucked and licked each boob to get the whip cream off.**_

_**Isa: Oh … oh Adam… Oh (moaned and rubbing the back of his head)**_

_**Edge lifted his head up to kiss her on the lips. He trailed the kisses down her body stopping at her panties.**_

_**Edge: I want you to beg for it …. (In sexy voice tone)**_

_**Isa: Oh please Adam pretty please fucks me like there is no tomorrow. (Moaned)**_

_**Edge lifted her legs, spreading them apart. Isabelle chest was heaving up and down wondering what her was gonna do. Edge kissed her thong that covered most of her sex kitten, before pulling them off. He reached over for the chocolate syrup bottle that was already opened. Isabelle let out a sigh of ecstasy, closing her eyes as she felt the warm liquid being poured all over her wet sex kitten. Edge looked at her chocolate glazed area, licking his lips hungrily as if he hadn't eaten for weeks.**_

_**Edge looked at her breathing deeply.**_

_**Edge: Elizabeth (whispered) **_

_**FYI Edge is the only one who can call her that name eva (just oozing out)**_

_**Isabelle opened her eyes to look at him, staring down at him wit his light grey/silver eyes clouded wit lost. **_

_**Edge: I'm about to give you the best nite of your life baby.**_

_**Edge put his mouth on hers, licking the chocolate syrup off. Isabelle hips began to buck of the feeling of Edge's tongue enter her, in and out. His face buried between her thighs as he held them down feasting on her center. Isabelle felt her mind goes an all-time high, her legs began to shake as she panted heavy, feeling herself release into his mouth. Edge moan against her tasting her sweet honey mix in wit the chocolate syrup. He took his mouth off her licking his lips.**_

_**Edge: That was the best fucking treat I eva tasted (leaning down to kiss her)**_

_**She could taste herself along wit the chocolate syrup on his mouth. Edge slowly entered Isabelle and grabbed her wrist to lace their fingers together and he thrusting. A slow pace is what Edge was doing, teasing her sex kitten. Isabelle moaned and rolled her hips upward to get him in as deep as possible. He moaned as well and picked up the pace. A bit faster, but super deep in each thrust. Isabelle moaned as their bodies began to form a thin layer of sweat. She felt him pulled back and she got ready for a deeper plunge. Edge slammed down causing her to cry out slight pain a bit but it was an unbelievable sensationally pleasure. Edge pulled back again and slammed down even harder than any of them. Isabelle and Edge cried out pleasure at the same time as an incredible feeling took place from their crotches and throughout their bodies. Edge pulled out once more and slammed even more harder. Isabelle moaned and he began thrusting himself harder roughly into Isabelle. Their luxurious suite bedroom was filled wit loud moans coming from the both of them and the sound of their skins slapping into each other as Edge plunged really fast and so incredibly deep.**_

_**Isa: (moaned) uh… uh... uh...uh, Oh oh don't stop (moaned again)**_

_**Their bed started to rock back and forth really fast as if an earthquake had it. Their head board of the bed kept hitting the wall hard back and forth hinged wit the bed. Isabelle squeezed Edge's hands as she felt her wall tighten around his dick. Her hands then went to grab the sheets balling it in her hands then back to holding his hands again.**_

_**Isa: Don't stop that's it right there (moaned out loud)**_

_**Edge groaned as he felt as Isabelle was close. Edge let of her hands and tossed her legs over his shoulder. Isabelle moaned as her orgasm hit and quivered her legs. Edge slowed his pace but still was going deep. A long cry erupted from Isabelle's throat as she had release herself onto his dick. Edge definitely wasn't hardly done he put both of legs down, as soon as she has her legs down she coated on his dick he continued the pace where he was earlier. Isabelle moaned and put her hands on his back as he completely her the most amazing pleasure she'd eva felt in her whole life.**_

_**Edge: "Say my name, Baby" (yelled out)**_

_**Isa: "Adam … (yelled out and moaned)**_

_**Edge: "What's my name?" (Yelled out again)**_

_**Isa: "Adam ... Adam... Adam!" (Yelled out again and moaned)**_

_**Edge smirked loving how she sounded; it was music to his ears. Edge knew he was making Isabelle feel real good and he wanted her to feel even more better. Edge moved faster and the became unhinged wit the board causing it to fall outward of the bed barely missing the 2 thrusting. They looked at the headboard how it falls outward of the bed so they both started laughing. Then Edge moans as began rolling her hips upward to match his thrusts. Isabelle moaned really loud and felt it coming.**_

_**Isa: Adam! Oh Adddammm! (Yelled out his name as I came again on his dick)**_

_**Edge could feel his dick completely covered in Isabelle's cum but that definitely didn't stop him to keep going. Edge continued his rough, deep, fast thrust and felt swelling needing to release. Isabelle let go the sheets and her hands back on his back an started digging her long fabulous nails onto his back. He has been holding it for what felt like foreva. Isabelle climaxed onto his dick again but still has her nails in his back making him moan a lot. Edge felt like he was going to explode. After a long time pondering of he should release. Isabelle began to ride out another orgasm. This felt absolutely sensational amazing to her though. She felt like she was on the top of the world even though he was on top. Her eyes began to roll into the back of head and she carried out a long cry. He flipped them over wit her being on top of him. He took hold of her hips as she began to ride him. Isabelle placed her hands on his sweaty chest as she circulated her hips. She then put his hands on her boobies. **_

_**Isa: You like that uh baby? (Looking down at him)**_

_**Edge: Oh yea baby, keep doing that (spank her ass, grab her ass as she let out a squeal)**_

_**Isa: Say my name sexy (squeezing my boobies too)**_

_**Edge: Isabelle (moaning while she was grinding on me)**_

_**Isa: What's my name? Uhhhhhh….. (Grinding on him more)**_

_**Edge: Isabelle... (Moaning) Isabelle... (Moaning) Isabelle! (Moaning out loud)**_

_**Isa: Oh say it louder baby uhhhhhh**_

_**Edge: Isssssabbbbellllle (yelling it louder while she was riding me faster) don't stop (moaned out)**_

_**Isabelle just lost it and kept grinding into him faster and faster. Edge let out groans and grunts as she continued to her hips. Edge had thruster up upward to go even faster. Isabelle took the hint and went even faster. The room was filled wit even more loudly moaning and groans. Hell, even might can even people could hear them probably the whole floor and under floors could hear them. As Isabelle rode Edge, she began to see the whole room spinning. Then Edge flipped them over so he could be on top again. Edge again took Isabelle's legs and tossed them over his shoulders as he thrusted into her wit no abandon. His thrusts not missing a heartbeat. Edge began moaning as loud as Isabelle. Edge know Isabelle was close so he had to make the timing right. Isabelle wall tighten around Edge's swallowing dick causing him to groan and grunt. Edge began bounding into her making her nails digged into is back even deeper wit all his strength and all his speed and wit a little blood spill. Their moans in perfect harmony maybe the whole state of Chicago, IL could bear them. In each thrust, she began rolling her hips upwards. After a long time of plunging into each, Isabelle let out a long and loud cry of pleasure. She came onto throbbing dick for the 5**__**th**__** time. Isabelle knew Edge was about to come. She felt him tense up. But Edge kept going he was holding it. His dick began to swell even more and she could feel it. **_

_**Isa: Adam (moaned out climaxing)**_

_**Edge knew that Isabelle could feel him swelling. Edge felt liked he was really going to bust very soon. A long throaty moan erupted from Edge's mouth.**_

_**Edge: (moaned) Oh my fucking god Isabelle (grunted)**_

_**Edge exploded into Isabelle. His hot seed spread into her reaching many places. Edge collapsed on top of Isabelle and it looked like it was dipped in paint. He quickly propped himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her.**_

_**Edge: Dear mother of god…**_

_**Edge and Isabelle were breathing very deeply. They were exhausted. She was breathing like she ran out if air. They were sweaty and sticky wit all the whip cream and the Hersey chocolate syrup all over them and the bed. Edge laid back and felt the petite woman his only love Isabelle lay on top of him even though they both are sticky. Edge dropped one arm around her waist and the other stroked her long hair. Isabelle rubbed Edge's sexy chest as their rugged breathing was barely calming down.**_

_**Edge: I love you so much Isabelle. You were like pretty wild like a tiger baby. (She giggled)**_

_**Isa: I love you so much too Adam aka Edge an I was not and you were pretty wild (giggled again)**_

_**Edge: Yes you were and I was not (laughing) I just wait until you move in wit me this week. You can be wild all you want anywhere in our house. We're going to be together 4eva=4life (moved my head down to her to kiss on her lips)**_

_**Isa: I'm so excited to start packing my stuff and can't wait to move in (kissed him back) (thinking in my head. What do he mean by we're going to be together 4eva=4life. Um) ok I do admit I was getting a lot wilder. You haven't seen nothing yet when you see all wild out when I move in.**_

_**Edge: Yea you are and I loved it so much. I can't wait to see you getting a lot wilder. (Moan)**_

_**Edge drifted off to sleep. Isabelle laid their drawing circles on Edge's sexy chest and she see the hickies she left on him so then she let the sleep overcome her. What a crazy and sticky nite. They have been going at it for at least 2 hours and a half. They both were just very pretty wild and very a lot loud.**_


End file.
